


the endless sky

by Daanny



Series: if we could return to the spring [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Depression, Gen, Nostalgia, Promises, no beta we die like the kid burning away in the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daanny/pseuds/Daanny
Summary: Venat's followers have been pestering Azem to join them to create Hydaelyn, only to be rejected every time. This time, however, Venat's personal appearance carries a request of a slightly different sort.
Relationships: Azem & Venat
Series: if we could return to the spring [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	the endless sky

**Author's Note:**

> my Azem's name is Hecate

Hecate sits at the edge of the dock, fishing rod long abandoned to their left as they stare down the surface of the lake. Not a single ripple disturbs the still and clear waters, and Hecate lets out a long sigh. The sun hangs high above in a pure azure sky that seems to go on forever, without even a wisp of clouds. Long ago, before the end of the world, they would have laughed off their failure and abandon fishing simply to enjoy the day, but now… They close their eyes.

“It is alright to feel disgusted, Hecate,” someone says from behind them. “There is no one out here that would judge.”

Hecate forces their eyes open again and picks up the fishing rod, hooking a lure on it before tossing it far out into the lake, “By disgust, Venat, do you mean the expression with which many of your followers have looked upon me? But alas, I imagine it is simple to try and hide their emotions behind a standardized mask.”

“Allow me to apologize on their behalf. They have only the best interests of this world at heart,” the long robe Venat donned rustles as they dip into a low bow. “I hope you can forgive them.”

The fishing line bobs up and down in the water. Hecate reels it in, only to find a tiny red fish, struggling midair as it’s unable to breathe. They carefully remove the hook in its mouth before unceremoniously tossing it back into the lake. Half expecting a low chuckle from their brother, followed by a couple of spiteful words without real bite from Hades, finished by a pat on the back from Hythlodaeus, their heart sinks as all that follows is silence.

“The best interests of the world… you say. The Convocation of Fourteen held the same within their hearts, yet they now suffer for their decision.”

“Perhaps it may be so, but that is precisely why I come today to ask a favour of you.”

Venat always stood at the front of the lecture hall. Hecate cannot safely say they remember much in terms of the lectures they fervently took notes on centuries ago, but they’re sure Hades could recite entire lectures from beginning to end without stopping to breathe. How would he react if he found out the great Venat now stands behind Hecate, asking for a favour?

Ah, but Hades no longer exists, does he? What remains of him is only a husk named Emet-Selch.

“I see, it feels strange realizing that someone we once idolized is asking someone like me a favour. So what is it? I’m hoping the words that follow won’t be a copy of the requests from your followers?”

“They have made it clear you refuse to be involved with the creation of Hydaelyn,” they shrug. “I did not think you would, anyway. You have never been one to support sacrifices, no matter the number nor the person. Instead, I come here today to ask you to destroy Hydaelyn, when Zodiark no longer controls this world.”

Hecate’s brows furrow, “You’re asking me to destroy your heart.”

“Not quite. My heart will fuel the creation of Hydaelyn, but I have little reason to believe it will remain her core. You would simply be taking down a Primal, and I am led to believe such is your specialty.”

“Destruction? You mean to say destruction is my specialty?” they brace themselves for a flood of anger that never comes, until all that’s left in their heart is an empty wasteland.

Tilting their head non-committally, Venat says, “In the end, Hydaelyn is a Primal, created with not nearly enough research to justify any predictions. I know not what will happen after Zodiark is vanquished. And without the darkness to keep her light in check, I fear the balance of the world will once again be overturned.”

With a hand stretched out as support, Hecate slowly stands up and turns to face Venat. A white mask covers the top of their face, and a long cowl covers their head. Venat hasn’t changed, even through the end of the world, but Hecate? They can’t remember the last time they dared to look in a mirror or their reflection in the water. Their clothing hasn’t been changed since reaching out for a child burning away in a fire before Zodiark rewrote the laws of the world. The screaming child immediately fell silent as the sky ablaze suddenly lit up bright blue, the earth below changed into green grass, and the child. The child looked on at Hecate with an empty smile, still and unmoving.

Has Venat moved on from the tragedy? Or did they never change from the days they lectured in Amaurot? Either way, only Hecate is still stuck in the midst of the end of the world, unable to move on, too afraid to step out of their bubble. They dip their head and quietly say, “You’re right. You’ve always been right. Whether it was predicting the end of the world or handing my assignment back with a zero for attempting to copy Hades’ work, but even though. But still, I—” their breath cuts and they blink away the tears about to overflow. “There’s nothing I’m getting out of doing you this favour, no?”

In the end, they’ve grown up to be the kind of adult they despised.

“You’re right. Even if you take down Hydaelyn, your brother’s heart still remains lost to Zodiark, Emet-Selch’s mind still under his thrall, and Hythloda—”

“ _Don_ _’t you dare utter his name_ ,” Hecate hisses as anger rises within their chest. They shake their head to clear their mind of the memories that threaten to overwhelm them once again.

“However,” Venat continues without missing a beat. “You have always worked for the sake of freedom, no? Due to the reason Hydaelyn is created, I imagine she would even assist you in destroying herself. But still, by no means is this a simple task to accomplish. You are the only one who can come even close to rivaling her strength and thus, you are the only one I can entrust this unto.”

_You are the only one that could understand._

_You are the only one left I love._

_You are the only one I wish to protect._

Voices fill Hecate’s head, and a flash of pain rings through their skull, still, they manage a bitter smile.

“No matter how much time passes, it seems that humans remain as cruel as they have ever been,” meeting Venat’s eyes for the first time through the entire conversation, they say. “Your followers were much easier to refuse, Venat. Let’s make it a deal then, when you seal your side of the deal, I, too, will do my part. No matter how long it takes, how many lives it takes, I swear there shall come the day when the world is no longer influenced by Zodiark nor Hydaelyn.”

“It’s a deal then,” Venat’s mouth curves into a smile. “Thank you, Hecate.”

The sky is the purest of blues that seems too beautiful to be real, but if there’s an end to this endless hell… Then perhaps, someday, the four of them can meet again in another world, after everything ends.


End file.
